GodComplex
by Twisted Badger
Summary: I woke up to an empty bed. An empty heart. I moved a hand through my hair. Sweat. I looked down at myself. Nude. I dug my face in our pillow. Him. It still smelled like him. Aizen/Grim, Mild Yaoi, Lime, Rated M just in case.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters.

**Authors Note: **This story is dedicated to _FullMetalButterfly_ I hope you like it.

**Warning: **I am a Christian. Some of the references in my fan fiction may offend some. I apologize before-hand.

xxx

He belonged to me.

I created him.

I was God.

And he was mine.

x.x.x

I watched him while he slept sometimes.

How he breathed.

Long breaths.

How his chest fell and rose.

How he would stretch languidly while sleeping.

Sometimes his shirt would be pushed up.

Skin.

Sometimes.

x.x.x

He was my doll.

My incredibly arrogant and cocky doll.

Proud, and snobby.

Loud, and obnoxious.

But he was mine.

When he was asleep I would play with his hair.

When he was awake, I would play with his mind.

Toy around with him.

Because in the end, he was only a toy.

My toy.

So easy to break.

x.x.x

Proud.

Was exactly what he was.

"I know you've been watching me"

Smirking.

I was silent.

Curious.

I left shortly without responding.

I was his God.

I didn't need to answer his questions.

x.x.x

He followed me.

Searching for an answer.

For the _meaning. _

Like disciples usually do.

Like followers are expected to do.

And for a week I became invisible.

Although he searched.

x.x.x

I was always watching him.

I couldn't stop.

Couldn't get enough.

God had fallen in love with Adam.

Become obsessed with his own creation.

Watching.

Waiting.

x.x.x

He disobeyed me and had to pay the price.

His arm had been ripped away.

Right off.

Calm.

Collected.

As he held in his pain.

I tried not to smirk.

I loved watching him struggle.

Squirm.

x.x.x

"Did you really think _this" _he said, pointing to his arm, "would be enough to punish me?"

I smirked.

Challenging me?

Directly defying my orders?

"I'm not as weak and pathetic as some of the other Espada."

Mocking my other creations?

"Everyone is equal in the eyes of God."

I lied.

He growled.

I knew how angry that little statement would make him.

He believed he was better.

"I doubt you _fucking _believe that."

I laughed. A soft chuckle.

He was making a fist with one arm.

"If you be good, I will reward you."

Honest.

x.x.x

He attended all the meetings after that.

He called me _Aizen-sama_.

He worshipped me.

Just like everyone else.

x.x.x

"I want to speak with you alone, after the meeting Grimmjow."

The meeting went by without interruptions.

Ichigo's plans.

How we planned to stop him.

Ect.

Waiting.

So anxious.

x.x.x

"What if I told you there was a way to get your arm back?"

He glared at me.

With what little sense of defiance he had left.

"I'd say bullshit."

I laughed.

"But there is."

He wasn't sure if he could believe me or not.

"But you will have to work for it."

His gaze was hard. Unchanging.

Calculating.

"I _have _been working!" He scowled, "I've been working my fucking ass off to be the _perfect_ slave for you!"

"You'll need to do better than that."

He was fuming now. Past the point of a simple tantrum.

I think he was going to hit me.

I laughed softly.

"What the _fuck _do you want me to do than? Sleep with you? Kiss your ass directly?"

Sleep with me?

I thought.

x.x.x

He was panting heavily.

Angry.

Furious.

We were fighting.

I was obviously winning.

I even had time to laugh.

He dove at me again.

I told him that if he could beat me, that he could have his arm back.

Naturally I won.

x.x.x

I pinned him beneath me, and smirked.

He struggled, even though he was out of breath.

And I watched.

"Why do you try so hard to escape?"

He growled.

"You know it's impossible."

I straddled his waist.

Provocatively.

He struggled harder.

I chuckled.

"Grimmjow." I murmured.

Becoming desperate.

I licked the outer shell of his ear.

He glared.

I began to suck softly on the lobe.

He was making a fist.

"What if I told you," I started, breathing heavily into his ear, "that I would give you your arm back if you let me fuck you?"

His fist was trembling.

Anxious? Nervous?

"I'd tell you to go fuck yourself."

Growled.

I chuckled.

I traced a line along where his arm should have touched his shoulder.

He winced.

I moved my finger down his side.

He shuddered.

I moved my hand to grip his face.

His eyes widened.

As I leaned in for a kiss.

x.x.x

Forceful.

Struggling.

He was powerless.

I watched him, as I thrust inside of him.

Watching him.

He wouldn't look at me.

x.x.x

I woke up to an empty bed.

An empty heart.

I moved a hand through my hair.

Sweat.

I looked down at myself.

Nude.

I dug my face in _our _pillow.

Him.

It still smelled like him.

x.x.x

As I had promised, I returned his arm.

He smirked.

"This feels _fucking _amazing!"

He rejoiced.

I chuckled.

Glare.

Before leaving my quarters.

x.x.x

I followed him.

How could I just let him leave?

Trailed behind him.

Innocently.

Hidden intentions.

He didn't realize I was there until I had pinned him against a wall.

He struggled with both arms this time.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He stared at me.

Incredulous.

"I should be asking you—"

I kissed him.

"Why are you resisting?"

He clenched his hands into fists.

"Because I do _not _fucking want this!"

Struggling.

I chuckled.

"Yes you do."

I knew him better than anyone else.

I had watched him, _and _observed him longer.

I was God.

And he belonged to me.

Kissing.

Touching.

One-sided.

But that would change soon.

x.x.x

He didn't talk to me if he could help it.

Ignored me.

Resisted me.

My advances were consistent.

God doesn't give up.

x.x.x

"Why the fuck are you doing this!"

He practically sobbed.

One day.

"Because I'm in love with you."

"_Fuck you!" _

I laughed.

Before leaning in for another kiss.

Addicting.

Sweet.

He didn't resist anymore.

He didn't kiss back either.

Soon.

x.x.x

"You can't love."

Really?

"You're a fucking heartless bastard!"

Sneered.

Questioning.

"The only person you could ever love is your fucking self!"

Struggling.

With himself, and with me.

"But, I do love you Grimmjow."

He aimed a punch at my face, and I easily dodged before kissing him once more.

Slow.

Hesitant.

Returned.

It wasn't long before he changed it into a struggle of dominance.

I let him win.

I let him lead.

God didn't mind letting his followers beleive they were in charge of their own lives.

Once in a while.

x.x.x

Bedroom.

Kissess.

_Sex_.

Morning.

"…Aizen?"

"Hm?"

"You've got a fucking God-complex you know that?"


End file.
